


Family Is Forever, Right?

by l1ght



Series: On The Cliffs Of Insanity Bad Ending Oneshots [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Bad Ending, Canon Compliant, Gen, Insanity, On The Cliffs Of Insanity universe, Self-Doubt, Tags Are Hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:34:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27413575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/l1ght/pseuds/l1ght
Summary: Dream has something nagging at the back of his mind, something that reminded him of times past. Times past that he didn't remember. But he would soon, wouldn't he?ORA oneshot set after the bad ending of On The Cliffs Of Insanity
Series: On The Cliffs Of Insanity Bad Ending Oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2013973
Comments: 8
Kudos: 80





	Family Is Forever, Right?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bruisedbutlovely](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bruisedbutlovely/gifts).
  * Inspired by [On the Cliffs of Insanity](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26490556) by [bruisedbutlovely](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bruisedbutlovely/pseuds/bruisedbutlovely). 



> Please note that this fanfic is set after the bad ending of On The Cliffs Of Insanity by bruisedbutlovely and I do not claim to own this universe. Enjoy!

He was walking through the backyard garden, the sun was high, and everything was perfect. As it always was. He didn't remember any other place, he had always been here ~~Right?~~

Dream was in a weird mood today, for something told him today was important, that he was supposed to be doing something. ~~But he couldn't remember what he was supposed to be doing~~

These memory lapses of his annoyed him. He would turn around to talk to someone that was not there. Something, that same something told him that someone _should_ be there, someone other than those in the mansion with him. ~~There was somebody else, right?~~

He knew, he just knew that there was something he had to do. But he couldn't quite grasp onto what he was supposed to be doing. ~~How could he forget~~

He sighed audibly. This has been happening more and more lately. He would think things like 'Oh, perhaps I should show this to /////' or 'In a situation like this, /// would say ///////'. And it infuriated him. He wanted, no _needed_ to know what was up. ~~But he couldn't understand~~

He sighed again, and before he could dive back into his thoughts, he heard a shout of "Dream, big man!" ~~He used to insist on Big D~~

He turned about with a smile. He was always happy to see Tommy, the young man's energy never disappeared as he grew older. For some reason that made Dream happy. ~~As if he thought that he would be ruined by war~~

"Hey, Tommy," the younger was wearing the same thing he always did, that same red and white T-shirt. ~~It reminded him of the past~~

"Phil told me to come get you. He has another story to tell!" Tommy looked excited, he loved Phil's stories. "Maybe he'll tell another one about that brave kid who does what he wants!" ~~Tommy always has been a bit of a narcissist~~

"No, he'll tell another one about the swordsman and the speedrunner's rivalry," ~~He missed that~~

"Pffft, why do you enjoy those so much? It's just a bunch of wordplay. But I admit, it does get quite interesting when they randomly start swordfighting. ANYWAYS. Let's go, wouldn't want to keep Phil waiting!" ~~Why did Tommy care about what Phil thought~~

"Yeah, yeah. Let's go," then Tommy dragged him off. ~~It took _this_ for them to be this close~~

When they got there, the others were already on the couches, just waiting for the pair. Phil glances at his watch then smiles softly. "Just on time," ~~What if they'd been late~~

They say beside the others, listening to Phil's story. ~~But it wasn't a folktale though, was it~~

He told the story of a speedrunner that beat four people at once in a game of Manhunt. ~~But Phil had never explained what a Manhunt was~~

All of them except for Dream were entranced by the story they'd heard dozens of times by now. Phil had lots of stories, but even those ran out eventually. Thankfully they enjoyed hearing them again. ~~But Dream was lost in memories he couldn't quite remember~~

"Dream?" He heard a quiet voice asking him from his right. He turned to look at Wilbur who was looking at him worriedly. ~~He needed to get away from him~~

"What?" He said it more sharply than he intended. He could see a bit of shock on Wilbur's face at his tone. ~~It's been a while since he's used that tone of voice~~

"I-I just wanted to know if you were doing okay. You've been… off the last little while," ~~Why was Wilbur of all people worrying over him~~

He forced a smile. "I'm okay, just… just a bit tired. Haven't gotten much sleep the last little while," ~~He missed his mask~~

He should've known that wouldn't have gotten Wilbur off of his back. " Then you should talk to Phil, I'm sure he knows how do deal with insomnia," ~~Phil didn't have long-forgotten memories returning~~

Thankfully Sapnap saved him. Phil had apparently finished the tale and Sapnap decided to insert himself into Dream and Wilbur's conversation. "So, what are you two talking about," ~~No concept of privacy here~~

"Nothing really," he said, glaring intently at Wilbur. Wilbur's eyes flickered between the two other males before a smirk appeared on his face. ~~He knows that smirk~~

"Oh, Dreamy? Are you lying to your **_family_**? I thought we agreed there was nothing to hide!" Wilbur was smiling widely, but there was something in his eyes. That something was a threat. ~~He hadn't been careful enough~~

Sapnap stared at Wilbur for a second after hearing those words, but then a grin also split across his face. He slowly turned to Dream. ~~What did he get himself into~~

"Really, Dream? Why on _earth_ would you like to your **_family_**?" ~~He had forgotten how creepy Sapnap could be~~

He tried to brush their accusations off, but it was hard; they were onto him. "No, no. I'm just absolutely sure that you don't need to know about my insomnia. I mean, why would you need to-?" ~~He was done for~~

"But Dream~! I would need to know so I can be there for you if you need someone!" Sapnap crooned. ~~They were insane~~

He couldn't think of a retort, he was going to die, he needed to escape, where was his axe- ~~Could they see the panic on his face~~

"Hey guys, couldn't help but overhear your conversation from 2 couch cushions away," someone said as they also joined the conversation. ~~This happens often~~

He hesitated before answering. "Heyyy, Techno," ~~Can't even trust him~~

Techno threw him an exhausted glance before turning to the other two. "Guys, just leave him alone. He's always been a private person, and you know that. Probably feels like Phil would just worry too much if he told him that he was losing sleep," he defended Dream. Then he rolled his eyes "But I don't even understand why Phil would worry; sleep is for the weak," ~~Did Techno remember?~~

Dream looked gratefully at the pink-haired man before excusing himself saying that maybe he could catch some Z's. ~~Excuses can get you everywhere~~

He went up to his room, carefully shutting the door behind him as to not alert any of his 'family'. He sat down on the floor, leaning on his bed and put his head in his hands. ~~He must've looked so pathetic~~

He was almost caught. They almost caught him. He would've died. They would've locked him in that basement again. Thank fuck for Techno. ~~Why had Techno defended him?~~

He let out a long breath. He needed to decide what to do now. Now that his memories were back, things were going to be much, much harder. ~~Would he run away, or stay?~~

Then something hit him. He didn't _have_ to leave, he could just stay here! Look at how they treated him, they just want all of them to be safe! If anything, Dream should be happy he got to be part of this! ~~He wasn't thinking rationally~~

"Yeah… I could just stay here! No, I _should_ stay here! There's no other option, and this makes a lot of sense!" he whispered to himself. He was done with escaping. He would happily stay here, these were his friends! This… This was perfect. ~~He'd lost it again~~

He would just go to Phil, and tell him he remembers! Then tell him that he wants to stay, that he loves it here! It's _perfect_. ~~What would the others think if they saw him wanting to stay~~

Sure, he might get locked up in the basement again. But he would do anything, _anything_ in order for them to trust him! ~~'Anything' is a wide variety of things~~

This was the only option. And he loved it. He would go talk to Phil now. And finally know he was safe. ~~Most secure place ever, right?~~

He got up and opened his door, a grin on his face. This was great. ~~He wouldn't normally think that~~

Phil should be in his study now. He walked over to it and knocked on the door. ~~Never enter Phil's study without knocking was an unspoken rule~~

There was a bit of shuffling behind the door before Phil opened it. After staring at him for a moment, Phil let him in. ~~He didn't usually go here~~

"What is it, Dream?" Phil said, running a hand over his face. He shifted a bit. He really didn't think this through, did he? ~~He never did~~

"Uhh… Well I just had something to say," he said, picking his words carefully. Phil raised an expectant eyebrow at him. ~~Phil was going to catch on right away~~

He took a deep breath. "I remember," he stated bluntly. But before Phil could reach for that sword lying on that shelf he kept on talking. "But! But I want to stay. I don't understand why I wanted to leave before, this place is paradise, this place is safe! All of my friends, no- _f_ _amily_ are here, and no one can tear us apart here! There's no more need for war, or fights, or any violence! We can be happy here! I-I… I remember, but I want to stay, Phil," he braced himself for whatever was coming next. ~~Phil would just kill him, wouldn't he~~

Phil stared at him for a few moments before a grin stretched across his face. "I knew you'd come around eventually, Dream. I'm glad you made the right decision," ~~Had Phil been waiting for this?~~

He looked at Phil and also smiled. Everything was going to be _perfect_ now. ~~Perfect is not a thing~~

"Now come on, Dream. Let's go tell the others. I'm sure they'll be happy. Tommy and Techno will also remember and join us eventually," ~~But Techno already remembers, doesn't he~~

"Yeah, let's. Let's actually become a family," 

~~**And with those words he left his past behind him, dedicating himself to those who kidnapped him and forced him to stay here. But he had the semblance that he was happy, and that seems to be the only thing that matters** ~~

**Author's Note:**

> I might make a fanfic set after the good ending of On The Cliffs Of Insanity. But maybe not. I don't know. Thanks for reading!


End file.
